


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by Melodyka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodyka/pseuds/Melodyka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you, a maintenance worker, meet a dorky radar technician who is really the Commander (who you fear) in disguise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> SO. First of all, hi hello, I just made this account! Finally had the confidence to start sharing my written work regarding my newest and probably everlasting obsession. xD
> 
> This particular work wasn't going to be a reader insert but I was dumb and never mentioned the girl's name so I made it into an xReader.
> 
> Also I'm sorry in advance for the vagueness of my stories, I'm still getting the hang of written details and descriptions.
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!

I was a lowly maintenance worker in Starkiller Base, sold by my parents to work there since I was 18. Now, at 27, I'm well adjusted and aquired a routine, but I still resent my parents for having abandoned me. To my dismay, one of the places I had to clean was Kylo's bedroom wether or not he was there. That first meeting didn't go too well...

[FLASHBACK]

I had finished my usual routine clean-up in the Commander's room. Suddenly I heard the door slide open and footsteps entering the room. When I turned around, it was a tall man wearing all black, a black and silver helmet covering his head under a black hood.

"So you're the new girl", he said, his voice distorted by the helmet's technology, "I sense much anger in you".

"That's none of your business", I snarled as I was putting away my cleaning supplies in the backpack.

Suddenly I was lifted up and slammed against a nearby wall and all the air was being squeezed out of my windpipe. I struggled, tears running down my face as I saw him approach me. He then said, " **Careful what you say around me. I'm your boss and I deserve respect!** "

After that he dropped me and I hurriedly grabbed the backpack and ran out. It took me some time to emotionally recover and I decided to try and clean the place whenever he wasn't around and wasn't going to be around for a while.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

I've been terrified of him ever since.

And yet, all those years working there have given me some insight into Kylo Ren. His personality, his emotions (however unstable they were very real), and his appearance. Not only was he handsome ( _I couldn't help myself!_ ) but his dark eyes reflected sadness and even a desire to get away from the dark side. I still feared him, but at the same time I longed to befriend him and maybe take him away from whatever was troubling his mind. I feared him, but he was no monster to me.

One day while I was having my lunch break, the door slid upwards and this dorky looking blonde guy entered the lounge wearing glasses and a gray jumpsuit with an orange tool vest, the uniform of the radar technicians. Sure enough, the newbie announced himself, "Hi. I'm Matt. I'm a radar technician".

 _He definitely likes attention_ , was my initial thought. He seemed different and somewhat familiar, but I thought nothing of it. I continued eating until I heard a deep voice beside me say, "Can I sit here?".

When I looked up it was Matt. I wasn't the only person eating by themselves and I was surprised he wanted to sit with me. "Sure, go ahead", I replied with a smile.

He sat across the table facing me and was quiet for a while. Then he finally spoke and asked a most peculiar question, "So what do you think of Kylo Ren?"

"What do you mean?", I said, initially confusing him, "I mean there's looks, personality, work ethic, emotions..."

"You sound like you know him"

"Not personally, but I've seen him sometimes. I'm a maintenance worker and part of the sector I have to clean is Kylo's room. I'm just observant I guess. I fear the guy, though. The first time I met him I talked back to him and he nearly killed me", Matt got serious and seemed to want to say something but I continued, "but I don't blame him. I didn't know who he was at the time and I was in a pretty bad mood".

"It's normal. Being sold by your own parents and stuff", he said casually, surprising me, "How did you know that?"

"Kylo Ren told me about it. We talk sometimes", that was something unusual for Kylo to do, but I went with the flow. He re-stated his original question, "So what do you think of him?".

"I think he needs a friend", Matt raised an eyebrow at my answer, "A friend?"

"Yeah. He seems lonely and misunderstood. I'd like to be his friend and let him know it's ok to feel the way he does. People can't expect you to just dust yourself off after you've been hurt deeply like nothing happened. Maybe that way he can channel his feelings better and people don't fear him. Myself included".

Matt smiled and said, "Why don't you tell that to Kylo?"

" **Are you crazy?** He'll slice me in half with that lightsaber of his! Especially if he knew about my feelings for him"

"You... have a crush on Kylo Ren?", Matt asked surprised.

"More like a full-blown hopeless enamorement", I stated, "I admire so much about him, I even try to catch him practicing with his saber cause he looks so fine handling it", I finished with a sigh.

"You should know a buddy of mine saw Kylo Ren take his shirt off in the shower and he said he's shredded", he said rather unexpectedly.

"For real? He definitely looks like he's hiding a hot body under all that black", I said giggling to myself. I really liked this Matt guy, especially if he could provide more intel on Kylo himself.

After lunch we both had to work. On my way to my next area I found him on his knees close to a panel on a wall. The radar tech supervisor was there, and she had lost her patience with him. Apparently he didn't know what a "calcinator" was. Neither did I of course, and I watched as she angrily strutted away. Then a stormtrooper passed by, said "Whaddup, MATT?" and kicked away his wrench.

I couldn't handle seeing him upset so I grabbed the tool and handed it back to him, "Here you go. Sorry that happened to you, some people here are assholes"

A small smile appeared on his lips and he muttered, "Thank you".

I told him to have dinner with me at the lounge before I rushed off. I was afraid he wouldn't show up, but eventually he did and we continued talking about Kylo Ren.

The next day I was stuck working most of the day so I couldn't see Matt. He did sneak by wherever I was to say hi and bring me muffins, which made me smile and forget about the stress of work. I had heard about some commotion in the lounge related to Matt, but he never mentioned it when we were finally able to talk in the evening.

The next day was... interesting at best. I was about to enter the lounge when I heard Matt announce that he was really Kylo Ren. My heart sank, I started to sweat and, forgetting about my hunger, I ran away to my quarters before he could see me. Though knowing about his abilities with the Force, I knew my days were still numbered.

I sat on my bed hoping my supervisor didn't need me today and would just replace me as I had no intention of leaving my room. In the evening I heard a knock on my door, "I'm really sorry I didn't work today. But I promise I'll make it up to you".

As the door opened, I noticed it wasn't my supervisor, but the infamous Kylo Ren who had knocked wearing his usual black get-up and helmet. I panicked and backed away to the corner of the wall where the bed was.

"P-Please... don't kill me... I didn't mean to...", I pleaded, tears already streaming down.

He slowly approached me, extended a hand towards me and gently said, "Shhhhhhhh..."

I winced out of fear closing my eyes at his impending death touch. I felt his rubbery gloved hand... wiping away my tears? _What the hell?_ I opened my eyes and saw he had sat down beside me on the bed. "Don't be afraid", he said in that robotic voice. After that he put both hands on the sides of his head to take off his helmet, revealing his scarred face. He had tears in his eyes as well, which was confusing.

"I couldn't possibly kill you. The very idea upsets me. Not after everythig you said...", I had calmed down but I was still afraid to approach him. He set aside the helmet and looked directly into my eyes, "They're beautiful", he said smiling, "Not just your eyes, but your thoughts. And so are you", he finished.

I looked down. I wasn't sure what to make of this situation. _Did he mean it? Or was he just trying to lure me in so he could really kill me?_

"I understand your doubt. But just so you know, I meant everything I said and did with you as Matt"

I looked at him again, his eyes glimmered and I recognized that sincere smile from the day before. I moved closer to him and when I was within his reach he took my chin, "Sorry I almost killed you the first time we met", he said softly kissing my cheek.

"Sorry I talked back, provoking you in the first place", feeling brave for a moment, I stole a kiss from Kylo's lips. I inmediately went red from blush and covered my face. I heard him chuckle as he put his large arms around me and kissed my forehead.

I wished that moment could last forever. But my stomach growled, "Shit, I forgot I haven't eaten all day from hiding". He felt bad about that and offered to have dinner in his room so we can be alone. We first walked all the way to his room, holding hands ( _OH MY GOSH!!!_ ). Then he told me to wait until he returned with a buffet as I was starving.

"Don't forget my muffins, **MATT** ", I said jokingly. He stuck his tongue out at me and then left.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for not keeping up with the reader's backstory, I'm too impatient! T_T I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. ^_^
> 
> Also I referenced most of the things from the SNL skit except for the part with the stormtrooper cause that would've been a dead giveaway for the reader lol. We are obliviously clueless until Matt's "bombshell announcement". xD
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'll have more works up soon when I finish them! :3


End file.
